Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in providing location-based technologies, and their associated search technologies, on a wide range of portable and mobile devices can take a myriad of different directions.
Location based services and location based search services allow users to create, transfer, store, and/or consume information in order for users to create, transfer, store, and consume in the “real world”. One such use of location based services is to efficiently transfer or route users to the desired destination or service based on search queries.
Navigation systems, location based services, and search services, enabled systems have been incorporated in automobiles, notebooks, handheld devices, and other portable products. Today, these systems aid users by incorporating available, real-time relevant information, such as maps, directions, local businesses, or other points of interest (POI). The real-time information and search capability provides invaluable relevant information. At the same time, road systems around the world have become more complex, with surface, elevated, or underground road systems to ease traffic congestion on surface roads.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with improved search and information organization capability that provides current and updated information when a user enters a search query or search entry into a navigation system. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.